backroomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Entities
NOTE: As of now, not much is known about the "Entities" (also known as Beings, Things, or Creatures) that live inside the Backrooms. There seem to be multiple subspecies of these Creatures, as descriptions of them vary. Because of this, no one knows for certain what many of the Entities look like. ng various behavioral traits. Some creatures, especially those on the lower-numbered levels (specifically those below 2), can be passive, docile or even helpful– they seem to be somewhat dormant or shy. Sightings are difficult to come across due to the skittishness of most of the beings. Creatures seem to become more aggressive when looked at. There have been reports of creatures communicating telepathically; however, the validity of these reports has not yet been proven. On the lower levels, there have been some occurrences of creatures not acting as skittish as others, and there have been reports of certain entities attacking or even hunting down people. Habitat The creatures inhabit many, if not all levels of the backrooms in some form. Two notable exceptions to this are Level 6, which seems to be devoid of life altogether, and Level 7, which only appears to have one creature that is unique to that specific level. They are less plentiful on the starter levels, with the number of creatures per level generally increasing as you progress. The creatures seem to not be able to leave the floor they inhabit, though it is not known if all creatures have this limitation or if only a few subspecies do. Documented Creatures Skin-Stealers * owo Normally docile creatures, they become aggravated when touched. The only physical description of skin-stealers is that they're tall, pale-yellow, and have a humanoid figure with sunken white eyes. Once a skin-stealer becomes aggravated it will hunt down its target, kill them (details on this are unknown) and presumably tear the skin off of the target's body and wear it as a sort of disguise. Explorers who have large scars on their veins, neck, or chest may be a skin-stealer. Another way to determine if someone is a skin-stealer is their blood. Skin-stealers have transparent blood, an easy giveaway. It can be helpful to remember this rhyme: "Blood's red, he's not dead. Blood's not in sight, be ready to fight." Found on levels 1, 2, and 3. Smiwwers * Smilers are generally hostile fwiendy, and if you see one or even think you see one, back away slowly. There have been a few confirmed sightings of smilers, but this is probably because only a few have survived them. Smilers have been confirmed to reside in dark areas on levels 2 and 3 so far. They can be identified by their signature reflective eyes and teeth gleaming in the dark. The best way to escape a smiler is to throw your light away from your body and run in the opposite direction, as they are not as smart as humans and will fall for tricks. Simply running with your flashlight will cause it to chase you, decreasing your chances of escape greatly. No one knows what they really look like in the light. The "Windows" * The "Windows" are creatures in the shape of a window. The window has a figure inside, always pointing at the target. If the target is unaware of the creature, it will attack immediately. "Windows" will generally appear on Levels -1 through 2, although mostly being on -1. Windows May Lead to Level 1.5 but this is unconfirmed. * Do not trust any windows at any level, even the hub is not safe. Hounds * Hounds are the only creatures that have been caught on video in the backrooms. From a distance, they look similar to a black dog, hence the name. They can be dangerous if they are provoked. If you hear a sort of low rumble, back away slowly. Up close they look like contorted human shapes running on all fours. Hounds are one of the more common beings to be found. They are most common on level 3, but found on most levels. Some H.P. Lovecraft experts have compared them to the Hounds of Tindalos, eldritch beings who arrive to kill and punish those who travel through space and time. Facelings * Facelings are faceless people that roam the backrooms. They come in two forms. One type looks like a faceless child with a red vest. They're found on levels 2 and 3, and always show up in groups of 3. * They can be violent, and are tricksters. The second type looks like a faceless adult. This type is found on level 1 by themselves, and is always passive. If you see them, don't worry. * If you see a faceling that appears to be a little girl in a pink dress, run. Run and pray it's not already too late. This one ''will ''kill you if you don't run. Candlestrider uwu * The Candlestrider is a variant of the faceling, with the only one known to exist being found on level -2 by u/LoggoMyDoggo. They look the same as most adult forms of facelings but with a couple of differences. It's about seven feet tall, it hovers off the floor by about one foot, and it carries a candle with it, but only when it's not playing it's haunting melodies on the piano of level -2.. Also unlike normal adult facelings it is not passive, if it sees you it will go to you and attempt to strike you with it's candle. One strike from the candle can cause paralysis for around thirty minutes. During this paralysis the wound it inflicts will begin to corrode and eat away at the flesh, splashing the wound with some almond water will stop the effect and cauterize it. It is best to avoid it at all costs. Howlers Howlers are unseen creatures that howl slightly when someone enters the Backrooms. No one has ever seen a Howler, however it is known that they are provoked by loud noises and howl loudly in response to them. Many explorers have come up with theories on where these Howlers may be, but no significant progress on finding them has been made yet. Crawlers * Humanoids with long hair and burnt skin. They walk around on all fours. They are hostile on sight, so avoid at all costs. Can be found on level 2 inside the ducts. Bursters * These creatures are found on level 3 and appear humanoid at first, but they don't move. When prey comes near, they create a loud explosion to startle them and chase them on all fours with surprising speed. They hate almond water, or any kind of liquid for that matter, so use that to your advantage. If you manage to severely injure a Burster, their skin will dry up and they create a cocoon where they eventually heal. Make sure to destroy any Burster cocoons you see, it's the easiest way to kill them. Clumps * Clumps are very bizarre in terms of appearance, being a ball of arms and legs with a strong, pulsing heartbeat. While they're small and look harmless from a distance, every clump has one hidden, very long arm which they can use to grab you from up to 8 feet away if you're not careful. Once a clump has grabbed you, they'll reveal a set of sharp teeth and begin to pull you in to eat you. Once it eats you it, it is believed your own limbs and possibly fragments of your mind are absorbed into the Clump. Clumps typically reside in levels 2 and 3. Deathmoths * Deathmoths are giant moths that inhabit the Backrooms. While the male Deathmoths are mostly harmless and possibly even tamable, the female moths are several times larger, can spit acid, and are entirely hostile. Deathmoths are attracted to light, so if you hear the fluttering of wings nearby, make sure to put any light source out. Smaller Deathmoths inhabit levels 2, 3, and 5, but the larger and more dangerous ones only appear in level 5, where their hive is centralized and where the king and queen are. They have completely taken over the level, and are the only things there besides the mysterious beast. The Beast of Level 5 * The Beast of Level 5 is something only mentioned by those who have lost all sanity while trapped on Level 5. However, all describe it similarly, so the Beast could quite possibly be real. It appears to be hostile but is not shown to attack on sight, instead slowly toying with their victims until they go insane. It has been described as a tall and scaly creature wearing a suit and tie. It apparently has a humanoid body with the head of a cephalopod (squid), with tentacles around its mouth. Those who are reaching the end of their sanity claim it has camouflage abilities and that if you look closely and pay attention, you can see its glowing eyes watching you from the wallpaper pattern. Some people doubt it exists, calling it off as just being an illusion of this floor's cobwebs, flickering lights, and ornate wallpaper combined with the harsh effect on sanity. The Thing On Level 7 * The Thing On Level 7 has little information on specific detail thus far, having only been seen by a handful of travelers. It appears to be the only one of its kind left, and is highly intelligent; although incapable of speech, it can write. It is omnivorous and brutal, and appears to care little for humans, as it has stated when asked. It is a black, humanoid figure that is said to be roughly 6 feet tall, with no facial features except for a large mouth that is only visible when it is open. This mouth takes up a third of its face, with sharp, 5 inch teeth inside. It reportedly hunts down movement it sees, and circles its would-be victims in a manner similar to that of a shark. It has been known to expel large quantities of tar from its skin in some situations, the causes for which are unknown. Despite its appearance, the only traveler to come into physical contact with it has given it the ironically appealing nickname "Tiny", which it appears to despise. It is responsible for the death of u/sagekabuto and u/glassydude101. As of now, The Thing On Level 7 is the only known Thing on Level 7. It has insane regenerative abilities, making it immortal. The Abyssal Paladins * The Abyssal Paladins are the guardians of The Abyss, And will convulse and die upon catching up to the unlucky traveler who will become possessed and lose all memory if snapped out, Putting Almond Water on your chest will make a cross on your chest and repel the spirit of the paladin and help a Newly released victim regain there memory faster. Mark * Mark is an entity in the bathrooms on Level 2. Mark appears docile, and very friendly if you hand him an alcoholic beverage. Mark likes to collect trash, and despite never leaving his bathroom, his trash pile grows larger every day. Anything you drop while in Marks bathroom is considered his, and if you pick it back up or take from his trash pile, he will become hostile and exert behavior seen in skin-stealers. More information on Mark can be found here. Anethikas * Anethikas are a group of entities found on Level 3. It was first discovered by u/ Lordmac29, a Lovecraftian fan. Anethikas are hostile on sight, running at you at insane speeds when they see you. If you see a group of anethikas, run away as fast as you can. People caught by anethikas either lose all sanity or die. They are tall shadowy people and are 9 feet tall. Their necks pose in an unnatural way with their heads hanging down. The way to avoid harm from them is to chant the Heart Sūtra, a Buddhist chant. It tells about the void, and Anethikas originated from the void. They seem to run away from people chanting it. Dullers * Dullers are docile creatures generally found in the lower levels of the backrooms. They appear dark grey and humanoid, but they lack several prominent features, such as a face or ears. It is not known how dullers kill their prey, as they usually run away from threats. "Jerry" * "Jerry" is a small bird that looks like a parrot. It controls the mind of the person holding it, making it say things like "Jerry is everything", "Jerry is what I live for". Those controlled by Jerry go missing shortly afterwards (they probably go to Jerrys Room, but that place is unconfirmed) , with the parrot eventually reappearing on a seemingly random level to find a new host. If you see a bird that resembles Jerry, get away through any means possible. Travelers * Little is known about Travelers as they have never been seen before, some don't believe they even really exist. What little information is known is at best guesswork and speculation. It's believed that they may be capable of traveling between levels, moving through the floor and ceiling like ghosts. They are thought to be capable of shutting down the human brain upon coming in contact with it. It is not known whether they are docile or aggressive, and the only proof we have of their existence are a few scratch-less bodies found on levels 2, 3 Aiukthaioggd'reg * Aiukthaioggd'regs are a group of entities so far hunting on Level 2, 3, and 4. They were discovered by u/ Lordmac29, a Lovecraftian fan. There are two types of Aiukthaioggd'regs. The first type of them was encountered previously when u/ Lordmac29 entered Level 4. It is unknown what they look like, but it is known to mimic the voice of a friend, or loved one. It killed a friend of u/ Lordmac29. The second looks like a human, but with literally two pupils. If you hear the humming of any Beethoven song, quickly run away cause if they spot you, they will taunt you wherever you go and you will drive to insanity. In some cases, they will brutally tear you apart. Transporters * Also known as Grabbers, Transporters are tall, dark, humanoid figures. They can appear anywhere past Level 3, and get more common as you go farther through the Backrooms. They appear when you reach a T-junction in the hallways. Two of the three ways will continue as normal, but entering the third way will reveal a Transporter at the end of the hallway. If you turn around, you will find the passage into the hallway is gone, replaced by a simple wall. The Transporter will walk towards you, gradually speeding up, until it finally reaches you. It will then grab onto your shoulders. It seems that what happens next is random: Either you die, or, according to the one surviving documentation of a Transporter, you're "thrown through a void, and land in Level 4." It is unknown if you could be transported anywhere else by these entities Nguithr'xurh * Nguithr'xurhs were discovered by u/ Lordmac29, a Lovecraftian fan. Nguithr'xurhs look like a giant spider, but instead with sixteen legs. They kill their prey by staying as quiet as possible and then distract them by throwing something off in the distance. Once distracted, the Nguithr'xurh will web you, and then after a few minutes, they would start to eat you. They are usually found on Level 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. Nightgaunt * Nightgaunts originate from an unknown spot in the clusters of dimensioned space known as the Dreamlands, which supposedly shares spatial ties with the expanses of the Backrooms. Nightgaunts look something like horrifically thin humanoids with long, gangly limbs, a tail, horns, and bat wings. Their most disturbing quality is their lack of a face. Nightgaunts are not necessarily evil, but do enjoy toying with creatures weaker than themselves by rending the flesh on their faces and tickling them in strange areas. Nightgaunts were previously described by the horror writer H.P. Lovecraft, who was unaware of the existence of the Backrooms. Kytons and Kyton Demagogues * A number of kytons inhabit the Backrooms, as u/WarriorBastian once pointed out after a visit to the dreaded place. Kytons originate from a place known as the Plane of Shadow, and are a widely-known evil race of outsiders. Some consider themselves surgeons, others artists, but all kytons share one thing they treasure dearly: pain. Kytons delight in torturing other creatures and mutilating their bodies. Kytons mostly take their homes on Levels 4 and 5 of the Backrooms, even forming small surgeon-cabals. While many known types of kytons exist, most of the kytons encountered in the Backrooms are known as Lampadariuses. A Lampadarius kyton has a body that frequently shifts in and out of the Plane of Shadow, making it almost impossible to hit. Most Lampadariuses in the Backrooms will not kill victims outright, instead dragging them to their kyton demagogue leaders, as described below. * Unique kytons of extreme power exist, known as demagogues. These sadistic leaders do not cooperate with each other, but do not work against each other. As each demagogue has perfected their holistic views in a different way, each has a different form and bears different abilities. * One well-known kyton demagogue in the Backrooms is Fharaas, also known as the Seer in Skin. Fharaas appears as a tall, thin man with ashen skin and milky eyes, wearing an impossibly white surgeon's smock. Fharaas is usually encountered alone, and his 'base of operations' is located on an unknown level. Fharaas flays his victims' skins, then taking the raw sinew and bone left behind to create a new sort of abomination, primarily a skin-stealer, but varying depending on the power level of the kyton demagogue's victim. Zipper Snake * The Zipper or Zipper Snake (name given by u/gagartas) is a snake like creature that lives in light and treats the source as its territory and is currently observed on level 2 but it is hypothesized to have the ability to be on any level as long as there is a light source. When any creature goes near its territory it will launch out of it and chase its target. It is seemingly infinite and can only be stopped by whatever can be used effectively as a wall. Upon catching its prey, a large tongue grabs the unfortunate being and pulls it down its body/mouth shredding it to pieces on the way to the light, once its meal reaches the light it disappears and glows brighter. After the hunt the zipper proceeds to hunt again. It has eyes lining the top side of the Zipper Snake and has concealed extendable limbs, It is unknown how these limbs are generated. It makes a clicking noise when out of the light and is incredibly aggressive attacking anyone with a light source if they do not give it. Noting this behavior, it will leave you alone for a while if you are peaceful and offer it some light. (u/X-Drakken and u/gagartas worked together in its discovery, logging and naming.) Fleshrooms * While exploring the Backrooms, you may find pale doors that are warm to the touch. If you go inside, you'll enter a Fleshroom, which is both a room and a living being. The door you had previously entered will disappear, trapping you inside. The walls of this room have several eyes, ears, noses, and other facial features that vary from Fleshroom to Fleshroom, but each one of them has exactly one mouth. Fleshrooms are somewhat unique among the entities, however, as they are one of the few species in the Backrooms that can understand and speak human languages. This is your ticket out, simply talk to the Fleshroom enough and it will become satisfied with you, creating a new door and letting you free. If you don't, however, the walls of the Fleshroom will inevitably start caving in on you and crush you, allowing the Fleshroom to absorb your thoughts. (This is one way they learn human speech, Fleshrooms that have encountered more people usually have more advanced vocabulary.) Splatters * The Splatters are dark blue puddles that make you slip into a wall, entity, fake wall or the "windows". What's really confusing is that wiping the Splatters up will make the Splatters reform and suffocate you by jumping onto your nose and mouth. The Nurse *The Nurse is a nurse like entity, it appears to be obsese, wearing a nurse outfit and has a paper bag with a first aid symbol (drawn with human blood) on her head, no one knows what she really look like under the bag. Her arms appears to be burned, her feet were amputated and are attached to an old-timey self-balancing scooter. She holds a giant looking syringe that appears to be cleaned and dull (it's size may drain human blood in it's entirely). She resides in level 14, she will encounter any visitor who enters the level if they make noises, she will chase towards them and proceed to stab & drain their blood in it's entirely, making them pale and weak leading to death. She was actually based around a actual nurse from WWII named "Mary Rokhcit", according to her she appears to be completely insane and have lost her mind. She would asked the doctors if they could give the certain patient she has chosen a blood examination test, once they prepared the test she would drain the entirely of their blood making them pale and died of blood loss. She couldn't control myself leading up to her acts, the founder of the hospital refused to fire her since she never did anything wrong. However the doctors who worked with Mary ended up quiting their jobs after the patients died, leading her to commit a certain act where she drained almost the entirely of their blood and bury them at the courtyard of the hospital. Now she live all alone in the hospital for the rest of her life, still draining the patients blood. In 1944 a atomic bomb destroyed both the entire town & hospital, killing her. In 2007, the hospital disappeared into thin air, making it's way to the backrooms nobody knows what happened to the hospital. Some say the entire site was demonlished for a new building to be constructed, while others say the building was cosumed by a mysterious force. Category:Entities